1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating an image, an information storage medium, an image generation device, a data signal and a program for making a computer device execute judging whether to start a motion of an object positioned in a virtual space, automatically controlling the motion of the object in a predetermined moving direction if it is judged to start the motion of the object, and generating an image in the virtual space as seen from a predetermined viewpoint.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a video game, a CG movie or the like where an appearance in a virtual space is expressed by a CG (Computer Graphics) image seen from a predetermined viewpoint by controlling a motion of an object positioned in the virtual space, an image effect process for more effectively expressing the appearance of the object moving is applied on the CG image.
“blur effect” is a well-known effect. The blur effect is a process to display an effect corresponding to a blur or after-image of an object, along a path where the object moves. By the blur effect, it is possible to provide a viewer the impression that the object is moving at high speed.
As a method to achieve the blur effect, for example, known is one for determining a displaying position in an opposite direction (at a rearward) to a moving direction of a character (object), positioning a plurality of after-image data having the identical shape as the character, and synthesizing the data so as to make image data of a background see-through (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Tokukai-Hei 7-328228).
As another method, known is one for positioning N (N is a natural number) polygons of a character in an opposite side to a moving direction of the character, and generating images for the N polygons by setting N different colors and N different brightness levels (see, for example, Japanese Patent 3059956; corresponding to all the claims).
By the way, for dramatizing and expressing, there is a request for effectively expressing not only an object already moving but also a momentum (start-dash) of the motion start of the object. However, there has been no art disclosing a way of effectively expressing the momentum at the motion start.
In the conventional image effect represented by the blur effect according to the moving object, expression of the effect is added to an opposite side (rearward) to the moving direction of the object. Therefore, there is a problem that it is not possible to obtain a desired result when the effect is applied to the object which is about to start moving. In addition, as a method to express the momentum of the motion start, known is a comic-like expression where the object itself is deformed in an opposite direction to a moving direction of the object as if power were being charged by compressing a spring. Similarly, an expression method of having a description such as injection indicating a propulsive force of the motion or the like, at rearward of the object. However, there is a problem that it is not possible to apply the same method in a case where another object crashes into the object, or the like.